Blue Dawn
by bitexbrittany
Summary: Edward left 6 years ago.Bella was raped and became pregnant.She moves away to North Dakota.Will Edward try to find her?Will she love him?Will Kilee want him in her family? R
1. Chapter 1

**I'm new at this. And the Bella is probably OOC.But cut me some slack. Im new. This story is actually based on my friend Kilee,was raped.  
**

* * *

I felt tears going down my face as I looked at the photo album of my daughter and I. Today is she is turning 6 years old.  
I'm crying because of it has been 6 years since Edward has left.Once he left I really didn't care about my life anymore.

I'm sure your thinking that I moved on.That I got married and had a child and lived happily ever after. Well you're wrong.  
I have never loved anyone since Edward. And I didn't plan on having a child, I was raped.I do love my daughter, don't get me wrong,but I wish that she didn't get here the way she did.

I was going to go find a job one day so I could have some money when an older man had took me to his house. He beat me  
and raped me. I found out I was pregnant a week later. I told Charlie and he went to find the guy who raped me.Luckily he  
found him and put him in jail. Charlie has helped me out for the last 6 years and now I decided to move out. 

We now lived in Grand Forks, North Dakota. It mostly rained but some days it was sunny. When I saw we I mean Me and my  
daughter, Kilee Kay-Anna Rae Dawn Swan. I don't know how I came up with it. But when I first saw her. I fell in love with  
her and gave her that name. I felt bad that we had to move a day before her birthday.I didn't want to keep bothering Charlie so I moved.  
I never told Kilee about Edward, or any of the Cullens. But she said she knew that he had broken my heart long ago because I talked in my sleep. I always hated that habbit. I didn't want her knowing there were vampires and werewolves out there. I didn't want her life to be like mine.

Since the house was the way I wanted it, I went down to my daughter's room.I figured she might be alseep,but she was  
watching tv.

"Happy Birthday, Kilee!"I shouted as I walked into her room.She jumped.

"You scared me,Mommy."I chuckled.She was smart for her age and never called me "mommy".I guess today was special.

When I was with my daughter she always made me happy.She was so pretty, smart, and funny.I handed her a box wrapped in silver. She opened the box and found a small silver bracelet with earings and a necklace.

It wasnt cheap but it didnt cost alot."THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU MOMMY!"She started to jump up and down.

I put the necklace on her neck and and bracelet on her wrist."Let's go get something to eat."I said and started walking down  
the stairs to go into the kitchen.

I started making our favorite food.Chicken Friend Rice. After it was done I put some on two plates and put them on the table.  
Kilee was coming out of her room and she sat down. We both started eating."When do I get to go to school,Mom?"She asked.

"Well, I will try to see if I can get you in the upcoming Monday, But I don't know."I told her. I know she wants to go to school.The rest of dinner was silient. After we finished I did the dishes. I wanted to go to the store and buy some more food since the only thing we had, we ate.

I told Kilee I was going to the store and she wanted to come with me. We were walking out the door towards my car when I smelt a famililar scent.

_What if he is.._ I shrugged that thought off. I kept walking towards my car. I turned my head when I heard a noise and saw someone I never thought I would see again.

Edward.

The next thing I know, I'm falling to the ground,passing out.

* * *

So what did you think? If there is anything wrong please let me know. Or if you have any suggestions. Please no flames. Thanks. 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kilee's POV**_

Today is my 6th birthday.My mom had gotten me a bracelet that came with a necklace and earings. I loved them.I also got some new clothes too.I am glad that she didn't make me go with her. I hate shopping.Just like her.She hates it how people always spend money on her. I never understood it.I didn't understand alot of things.I did however,understand that someone named Edward had broken my mom's heart before I was born. She always hid something from me about them I know that.But when I asked her she always said "when you are older" or something like that.

My mom made me dinner. My favorite food, Chicken Fried Rice.During dinner, I asked my mom when I get to go to school and she told me maybe the next Monday. I like school.I like learning. I know that I am smarter than most kids but I sometimes act dumb around strangers.

Mom had told me she was going to go get some food and I wanted to go and help her pick some out. We were walking outside to her car and the wind blew.I smelled something that was almost mouthwatering.I turned and looked at my mom.There was a sudden noise and my mom turned her head.There was a group of 5 people.They looked a little younger than mom.I looked back at her and I saw that she was fainting.I tried waking her up but she didn't. I shook her gently but ended up shaking kinda hard.  
That's when I noticed how the group of people were running over towards me.I could tell they were yelling something but didn't know exactly what until they got closer. "BELLA!!" They yelled. Wait they knew my mom's name. How? We just moved here yesterday and we have always lived in Forks.

A guy with reddish-bronze hair picked her up and started to carry her to my house.I turned to look at the rest and there was a short girl with short,spikey,black hair.She was actually really pretty.Then there was the blonde.She was probably the most prettiest person I have ever seen.By the short girl was a blonde headed guy.And next to the blonde headed girl was a guy who was really big and looked like a giant teddy bear.He was smiling really big and it started to scare me.

The black headed girl walked up to me and hugged me really tight. I almost couldn't breathe.She backed away and started jumping up  
and down squealing.Finally she calmed down and pulled me towards the house where the guy took my mom. The others followed behind us.

When I got into the house I sat down on the coach and waited.My mom finally woke up. And gasped as she saw that somebody was holding her and it wasn't me.

"Oh, Edward."She started to cry,getting his shirt covered in tears. Wait, Edward, that's who she talks about in her sleep. Could this be the guy that had left her?

"Edward Cullen?" I ask. Him looking up at me.He smiled a crooked smile.

"Yes.."He said.

"Do you realize what you have done to her? That you are the reason I am here? Because you weren't there when she left to go to a store and got raped!?" I started to get angry.He has no idea what he has done to my mom. And he was going to pay.

I looked into his eyes to show him how angry I was. There was hurt, I guess he was sad what had happened since he left."I did it for her own good, she needed a normal life."He muttered.

"Do you call this normal? Screaming in her sleep?Moaping around all the time? I DON'T THINK SO!"I shot back at him.

He looked at me stunned. I wanted to hit him so badly.But I held back.

**_EDWARD'S POV_**

These last 6 years have been hell.I wish I wouldn't have left her but I had to.She needed a normal life.So she can get married,have childeren and everything else us vampires can't do.We have decided to move to Grand Forks,North Dakota.It's usually rainy,but it has its sunny days.Alice was excited. But for what I have no clue.She has been blocking her mind from me.

We were all outside about to get into my Volvo when I smelled her sweet scent.  
I couldn't believe it. I was shocked. I had opened my door but I slammed it shut.Bella turned around and saw us.  
Then she fell down. I seen a smaller girl who looked alot like Bella try to help her.I guess she has moved on. Me and my family quickly ran over to Bella.I picked her up and carried her inside.

ran my hands through her hair many of times.Finally Alice,my family,and I'm guessing Bella's daughter came in.

Bella woke up and gasped as she saw me."Oh,Edward."She was crying now.She was crying because of me.I felt bad.

"Edward Cullen?"The girl asks.I look up at her and smile.Bella must talk about me.

"Yes"I respond carefully.

What happened next surprised me.She was yelling at me."Do you realize what you have done to her?That you are the reason I am here?  
Because you weren't there when she left to go to a store and got raped!?"

I did it for her own good,she needed a normal life."I mutter.

"Do you call this normal?Screaming in her sleep?Moaping around all the time? I DON'T THINK SO!"

I look at her stunned.She was sticking up for her mom.And she knew I was no good.

Alice stood up."Let me introduce my family"She began."I'm Alice" She pointed towards Jasper"This is my husband,Jasper"She pointed to

Rosalie"That is Rosalie and her husband Emmett"She said pointing to Emmett.Finally she pointed to me"And this is Edward"

"I'm Kilee.I'm Bella's daughter." _I wonder why they are here, especially him.I hate him,for what he did to my mother._

Wow, the girl really hates me.

"You can't hurt him, so don't try.It's just a waste of time.You can't hurt any of us except for yourself."Jasper spoke.

Kilee looked up confused."How did you know what I was thinking?"She asked,shocked.

Everyone looked at one another.Bella sighed."I guess it's finally time to tell her"

* * *

Eh, Well this is my second chapter. I wanted to post up another one since the first one was short. I want to atleast have some reviews before I continue.Tell me what you think..  
Oh,and also.. I probably won't be able to update everyday or as much as I want to, since I have ISTEP testing all week, But I'll see what I can do.. 


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's POV 

I sighed.I didn't want Kilee knowing about this part of my life.

Edward looked at me and then at Kilee."We are..." I knew he didn't know how to say it. "...vampires.

Kilee looked at him and tried not to laugh. " She thinks your lieing."Jasper said. She looked up at him.

"That's very..interesting"She said. I wouldn't have believed it at first either.

"Here is some proof."Alice said running around the house at vampire speed."Could a human do that?"

"Or what about this.."Jasper said while picking up the coach that Kilee was sitting on."Could someone do that?"

"Yes,you should believe us, we aren't lieing to you." Edward said.He must have read her mind.

"Wow." Her eyes grew wide.I guess she might believe it now.

"No, we don't drink human blood, we drink animal's blood. Our eyes are like that because we drink from animals.I know all of this because I can read your mind.No we aren't crazy."Edward must have read her mind again."And no,I don't know Dracula"

"I wanted to change her, I'm afraid that I might kill her."Edward told her. I cant believe that my daughter was already thinking about Edward changing me.

"Then I will!"He turned around and looked at me"Bella, are you sure you want this?" I nodded my head."Every one out." Every one left.And with that he sunk his teeth into my skin.

Once he did I only had one feeling.Pain.And alot of it. It was like there was a fire slowly starting at my neck and spreading down my body.In only three days I will be a vampire and be with my angel and my daughter.Just remember that Bella.

As I did the pain started to get worse.It felt like every bone in my body was shattering.Breaking into pieces then putting them back together again and on..

Every time a bone shattered the fire got worse. I tried not to scream. I bit my lip. I bit it so hard it started to become numb.

A sudden pain made me feel like I might die. It felt like someone was stabbing me everywhere. I couldn't hold back. I screamed."Edward! Edward,Help me!" It hurt so bad.

I felt two cold hands touch my face.It stopped the burning for a minute but it started right back up again."It's almost over,Bella."Edward whispered.I'm so glad it is. Then I felt the worst pain of it all. It felt like someone has ripped my heart out and put it on fire while stabbing it. The next thing I know, I black out.

I wake up looking at the ceiling. I can see every hole in the tiles.

I get up. I can hear the birds chirping from outside and I can hear a stream running near by. I can see the dust particals floating in the air. I guess I am a vampire.

I get up to go to the rest of the family.I start walking down the stairs..I make it down. Yes. I walk towards the room. Every one is sitting on the coaches.

Alice runs up to me and tackles me to the ground."BELLA! YOUR AWAKE!"She starts screaming and it hurts my ear.

"Ouch, Alice, be quiet , you are hurting my ears."She steps back.

She gasps."Bella you look amazing!" I could have sworn that I felt the blood rush up to my cheeks.

I felt my cheeks and then realized that I could blush. That shouldn't happen."Damnit"

Edward chuckled.I looked around. Where was Kilee?"Where's Kilee at?" I asked.

"She's in the other part of the house, can't you smell her?"Carlisle told me.

"Well I smell something different,but shouldn't I want to bite her?" This was weird..

"Hmm.."Carlisle said while going to the other room. Next thing I know Kilee was by me hugging me. "Don't you want to bite her?"

"No.."I said.

"I guess you are ammuned to human blood."

"I never liked blood anyway."I told him.

"I've missed you mommy."Kilee told me. I picked her up and spun her around.

"I've missed you too."I told her putting her down.

I forgot that I didn't get a chance to look at myself yet so I ran upstairs and looked in the mirror.

I gasped.There is no way in hell that that was me.I had brown curls going down my back.It was fuller, and alot shinnier.I was paler than I use to be.My chocolate brown eyes are now mixed with red and topaz, I loved it.I was skinnier than I use to be. I had curves."Wow" I breathed.

I ran back down stairs."I look amazing."

Edward came up to me and said"You always have."That really got me blushing.

The next thing I heard totally surprised me.

"When do I get to become a vampire?"

* * *

**_I need some help. I have an idea to just make about 2 or 3 more chapters and start a new story or stop writing this. If someone can give me some ideas for this story and maybe on what to make mynext one about I'd be happy [:  
Reviews also make me happy!!_**


End file.
